A problem with existing methods of shipping standard shipping containers lies in the height and transport costs of a product which does not take up the full space within the container particularly where the container is to be used as some form of accommodation or commercial use. In such cases the interior of the container is often almost empty but because the eventual residential height in the container is full height the transport costs are high.
Equally, where accommodation which is greater than the height of a shipping container must be provided the only real option is to provide it as two containers, one without floor, which must be mounted on top of each other.